What If...
by Argentum Lupus1
Summary: This is an HP story in the fashion of the "Choose Your Own Adventure" series. The full summary is inside, I can't fit it here. This story ricks, I beta read it for Argenteus, she was the brains of thsi one! Enjoy! P.S., some use of Latin!
1. It all Depends on Dumbledore

Chapter 1  
  
    What if...? There are infinite "what ifs" in the world of Harry Potter. What if Voldemort decided to come after Harry over the summer? What if Voldemort attacked the castle? But the most important what if of all doesn't even apply to the future. No, the most important what if applies to the past. What if Harry hadn't been sent to live with the Dursleys? What if he had grown up knowing all about Hogwarts? What would life be like then...?  
  
A/N: I had as many ideas for this story as there are what ifs. Each idea braches into another story line. Since I would like to do them all, I will be doing this in the form of a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' story. You will make a choice at the end of each chapter, and that choice will tell you which chapter to go to.  
  
***  
  
    Dumbledore sat down on the wall outside Number 4 Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall turned to him.  
  
    "Where is he?" she asked, eyeing Dumbledore as though expecting him to pull Harry Potter, the boy who lived, out of his cloak.  
  
    "Hagrid is bringing him."  
  
    "You think it wise to entrust Hagrid with something like this," McGonagall said.  
  
    "My dear Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Just then the roar of a motorcycle filled the night air. Hagrid appeared out of nowhere, astride a huge motorbike.  
  
    "You have him, Hagrid," Dumbledore asked.  
  
    "Yeah, I got him righ' here Professor," Hagrid said, producing a large bundle of blankets. Nothing moved on the still street.  
  
    "He's awfully quite, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
    "I think he fell asleep, Professors," Hagrid said. He pulled back the top of the bundle he was holding.  
  
    There was nothing there.  
  
***  
  
    Lucius Malfoy was out in the cold, desolate streets. He was simply walking, trying to clear his head. He had heard so many rumors that day. But they all pointed to the same thing. James Potter was dead. Lucius didn't care very much for the Muggle born that James had married, but he and James had been good friends before they went to Hogwarts. Before James went to Gryffindor and Lucius to Slytherin. That was all that had separated them, all that had ended their friendship. Just then the roar of a motorcycle filled the air. Lucius looked up, but saw nothing. 'Probably just those muggle motorbikes that stay on the ground' he thought to himself.  
  
    Then a cry filled the air, a baby's cry, and Lucius saw it. A bundle of blankets was falling though the air. He drew out his wand in one motion, acting on pure instinct, and without thinking preformed the charm that would slow the fall. He walked over and picked up the bundle. He lifted the blanket that covered the baby. Inside was a boy. He couldn't have been more than a year old. But there was no mistaking that hair. This was James's son. Lucius gathered the bundle in his arms and hurried home.  
  
***  
  
    "Narcissa!" Lucius cried his wife's name as he stepped into his house. Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
    "Please Lucius, keep your voice down, I've just put Draco to sleep. You don't want to wake him do you?"  
  
    "Narcissa, we have more pressing problems," Lucius said, showing her the bundle. Narcissa let out a soft scream. "Is that, James's son?"  
  
    "Could he be anyone else's," Lucius said.  
  
    "But then?"  
  
    "Yes the rumors have to be true. James is dead. But he survived," Lucius said, gesturing to the small boy in his arms, "This is Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Just then Harry began to cry loudly.  
  
    "Shh, shh, don't cry," Narcissa, cooed, taking the baby from her husband, "I'll go and make a bottle for him. He must be scared to death," she said to Lucius.  
  
    Half an hour later Lucius and Narcissa had Harry in one of the spare bedrooms. Then they sat down to talk.  
  
    "What do we do with him?" Narcissa asked.  
  
    "I will go to see Dumbledore tomorrow, and we will work things out," Lucius said.  
  
***  
  
    The next morning Lucius woke up and followed his regular schedule. He walked  
  
downstairs, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down to watch the news. The reporter came on and was speaking swiftly.  
  
    "Meanwhile the whole magical community has been looking since last night for Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived as people are now calling him. He reportedly fell off of the motorcycle driven by Rubeus Hagrid, who was taking him to his muggle family on orders of Dumbledore. If anyone has any information it is asked that you contact either the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore."  
  
    "Well that settles it," Lucius said.  
  
    "Settles what?" Narcissa had just appeared downstairs, carrying both boys.  
  
    "I have to go to Dumbledore," Lucius said, grabbing his traveling cloak and heading for the door, "Just take care of them both."  
  
***  
  
 Dumbledore sat in his office. He had never thought Hagrid would fail. He was so sure. Just then there was a knock on his office door.  
  
    "Come in," Dumbledore said, "Ahh, Lucius, I expect there is a reason for this visit."  
  
    "I have him, Dumbledore, I found him last night," Lucius said. He didn't even have to say who he had found.  
  
    "Thank goodness, Lucius, where is he."  
  
    "At home, Narcissa has him. Dumbledore, you can't send him to muggles. They will never understand him," Lucius pleaded.  
  
    "They are the only family he has left now, Lucius."  
  
    "But he will be famous, everyone in our world will know his name," Lucius said, trying to persuade Dumbledore.  
  
    "Exactly, can't you see how much better he would be, growing up away from all that until he is ready to take it."  
  
    "But how can he understand it if he doesn't grow up with it."     
  
    "Lucius, he will understand it fine. After all, he is James's son."  
  
    "Would James have wanted his son to go to muggles, Dumbledore," Lucius said, "No, he would have wanted his son to grow up with all of it. Quidditch, potion making, spells. And friends of his own kind. He won't get any of that with muggles, family or not." Dumbledore sat thoughtfully. Then he gave his word...  
  
**What do you think?  
  
If you think Harry should stay with the Malfoys, please go to chapter 2  
  
If you think that Harry should go his Aunt and Uncle, please go to chapter 4(don't worry, this won't be a repeat of book one) 


	2. Living with the Malfoys

Chapter 2  
  
     "Very well Lucius, he can stay with you."  
  
    "Thank you Dumbledore, I promise, you won't regret this," Lucius said.  
  
    "However you must promise me that along with everything else he grows up with he will grow up knowing about his parents. He has to know," Dumbledore said.  
  
    "Of course, Dumbledore," Lucius said, moving toward the door, "I must go home now. Narcissa will be worrying." As he left Dumbledore gave one last thought.  
  
    "Good luck Lucius."  
  
***  
  
      "Lucius, how did it go? What did Dumbledore say?" Narcissa asked her husband as he walked in. Both Harry and their son Draco were sleeping in cradles she had brought downstairs. Lucius looked at both boys before speaking.  
  
    "Narcissa, Draco now has a brother."  
  
***  
  
10 years later  
  
    Draco Malfoy ran up the stairs of Malfoy Manor to his adopted brothers room. Harry Potter was still asleep, but not for long, Draco was going to make sure of that.  
  
    Draco opened the door to Harry's room slowly. He wished that they could share a room like normal brothers, but he wasn't worrying about that just now. Draco crept around to the side of Harry's bed.  
  
    "Harry..." he whispered, "Harry, HARRY!" Draco screamed it the last time.  
  
    "Ahh!" Harry screamed and fell out of bed. He got up and saw Draco also collapsed on the floor, laughing. Harry threw his pillow at his adopted brother, hitting him squarely in the face. The pillow exploded, causing them both to collapse on the floor laughing again, surrounded by falling feathers. Just then their mothers voice rang up from the kitchen, "What is going on up there!"  
  
    "Nothing Mother," the two boys said in unison. Harry threw on some clothes and raced Draco downstairs. As they both sat down at the table at the same time there was a simultaneous screaming of "I win!" before they both burst out laughing again. Lucius chortled as he watched his two boys. When the two of them had finally quieted down he held out two letters, one for each boy.  
  
    "Are those-" Draco began  
  
    "Our letters?" Harry finished the sentence.  
  
    "Well, they have the Hogwarts seal on them," Lucius chortled again. Both boys immediately tore open the letters and looked at them, with identical looks of anticipation upon their faces.  
  
    Harry looked at down his letter. It read,  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and schoolbooks. Term starts on Sept 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
    Minerva McGonagall  
  
    Deputy Headmistress  
  
    Harry frowned down at the last line, then looked at Draco. He too was frowning at the last line.  
  
    "Father, today is the 31st," Draco said, "There's no way an owl could get all the way to Hogwarts in less than twenty four hours."  
  
    "The letters came last night, after you two were both asleep. I new what it was, and Hogwarts dates are always the same. So I sent your replies out last night," Lucius smiled at his two boys. Both were grinning again. "So, I believe today was special for another reason. Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
    "Yes it isn't everyday a young man turns eleven," Narcissa Malfoy walked in and sat next to her husband.  
  
    "Yeah, you know what this means, right Draco," Harry teased, "For the next seven weeks I am officially older than you!" Both boys laughed. Harry said this every year, but it still made them crack up.  
  
    "So are we going to go into Diagon Ally today?" Draco asked.  
  
    "No, we will go in a week or two," Lucius said.  
  
    "But we always go on our birthdays," Harry said.  
  
    "Yes, but Draco won't be here September 28th, will he? So we thought we would just make one trip, somewhere in the middle. And you will get your school things then too."  
  
***  
  
    Harry and Draco woke up early on the morning of August 15th. The family would be going into Diagon Ally today, and they wanted to get an early start. They raced each other downstairs, and sat down simultaneously at the breakfast table, and eagerly loaded their plates with the sausages and eggs that the house elves were bringing in. When breakfast was finished, Lucius went into the drawing room and returned with a bag of Floo Powder. He threw a pinch in the fire, took out another bit himself, and then passed the bag to Harry. Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder, then passed the bag to Draco, smirking. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy smirk is  
  
not heredity, it's picked up. And Harry was just as good at it as Draco. Draco took the pouch, took a pinch of Floo Powder with a grimace on his face, and then passed the bag to his mother. Draco wasn't very fond of Floo Powder.  
  
    Lucius strode over to fire, threw his Floo Powder inside and stepped into the fire, saying quite loudly but still being proper "The Leaky Cauldron." Harry followed. He threw in the Floo Powder, stepped into the fire, and with one last smirk over his shoulder at Draco shouted "The Leaky Cauldron." Draco went next. He threw in the powder, stepped in, and swallowed a mouthful of soot. "The Le-, Leaky Cau-, Diagon Ally!" he shouted, through a series of coughs. Narcissa followed her husband and son's.  
  
    Harry flew out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He stood up, brushed some soot off his robes, and turned around waiting for Draco to come speeding out of the fireplace. He wasn't disappointed. Draco came whizzing out, just seconds after Harry. Draco however didn't regain his composure nearly as fast as Harry though. Draco landed flat on his face on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry held out a hand to help up his brother, but he was almost on the floor himself, he was laughing so hard.  
  
    The three Malfoys and Harry all entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank five minutes later. A goblin immediately hurried over to them.  
  
    "Mr. Malfoy," the goblin said, bowing low, "What can I do for you today?"  
  
    "We need to go to vault 6582 and extract some money so we can get school supplies for Harry and Draco," Lucius said.  
  
    "And I want to go to 937 please," Harry said. Lucius stared at him. "What?! I want to get some money out of my own vault. I need to get a birthday present from my parents, and I want to get a present for Draco that's from me for once."  
  
    "Harry, you know we want you to save your money for when you're done with school. That's when you're going to need it," Narcissa said.  
  
    "But I can't use it then if I don't learn how to manage my money now," Harry said. Lucius smiled at Harry.  
  
    "Alright then, vault 937 also."  
  
    "Well, if Harry's getting me something, I need to get him something too," Draco said, "It's only fair." Draco grinned at Harry, who grinned back.  
  
    "Yes, yes. So, vault 6582 and vault 937," Lucius said to the goblin, who immediately went to get a cart for them.  
  
    Twenty minutes later Harry and Draco were running outside of Gringotts, moneybags full to bursting, waiting for their parents. Lucius and Narcissa came out minutes later, smiling at Draco and Harry.  
  
    "Well. Two energetic little guys we've got here," Narcissa said happily, "I don't know if we can keep up."  
  
    "We could go alone," Draco said.  
  
    "Yeah, we'll stay in Diagon Ally," Harry added, trying to persuade them.  
  
    "I don't know..." Lucius said.  
  
    "Please," Harry and Draco said together.  
  
    "Well, it's all right with me."  
  
    "YES!!" Draco and Harry screamed. Then both ran down the marble entry stairs, off toward the shops that held all their school supplies.  
  
OK, so this one doesn't have an option. Just go to chapter 3. That's the best you can do. 


	3. Fun in Diagon Alley

Chapter 3  
  
     "I want to go and get our books," Harry said  
  
    "No, potion ingredients should definitely come first," Draco protested.  
  
    "Look, we have specific books we need to get, and they may run out if we wait," Harry said, walking past Madam Malkins. Neither of them really wanted to go clothes shopping just yet.  
  
    "So, we have to get specific potion ingredients too," Draco added. The two of them continued arguing about where to go first, so intently that Harry actually walked into a wall. Draco meanwhile exploded with laughter.  
  
    "Not funny," Harry said, down on his hands and knees looking for his glasses (they had fallen off when he hit the wall), "Not funny one bit."  
  
    "You're right," Draco said, still laughing, "It's hysterical." Harry found his glasses, got up, and was just about to punch Draco in the face (something he would never do with his mother around) when he noticed the shop behind Draco. Draco turned around, noticing how Harry's gaze had become rather transfixed, and he too went into a state of awe.  
  
    "A wand," they both said at the same time. They both walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop, looking around in at all the wands. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander loomed out of the darkness.  
  
    "Ahh, I thought you two would be arriving soon," Mr. Ollivander said, "I still remember the day your fathers were in here buying their first wands," his gaze locked on Harry, "Mahogany, 10 1/4 inches, wonderful wand for transfiguration. Well I do think your father favored it. But the wand chooses the wizard," his eyes then moved, unblinkingly, over to Draco, "Your father on the other hand favored a maple wand, 9 1/2 inches, better for Defense work and Potion making." Mr. Ollivander then moved over to the rows and rows of shelves of long,  
  
narrow boxes. He came back, holding one in his hand.  
  
    "Give this a try, Mr. Malfoy, go on." Draco took the wand, and waved it. Nothing  
  
happened.  
  
    "Hmm, no, well then," Mr. Ollivander snatched it back, returned to the shelves and came back with another box, "Try this one then. Willow, swishy, 13 inches, with dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." Draco took that wand too. Again nothing. Mr. Ollivander returned to the shelves and took down box after box, Draco trying everyone he handed him, while Harry became increasingly bored. Finally Harry picked up one of the tried boxes. He read the inside label of the box, describing the wand. 'Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather.' it read. Harry took the wand out of the box and felt a warmth in his fingers. He looked over at Draco and Mr. Ollivander. Neither of them had noticed what Harry was doing. Harry raised the wand above his head, and brought it swishing down. A shower of red and gold sparks shot everywhere, and Mr. Ollivander looked around curiously at Harry.  
  
    "Well, I can see you found your wand, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry stared at the floor.  
  
    "I just got bored, so I picked up a wand-"  
  
    "No need to fuss boy, quite alright," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand from Harry and putting it in a new box for him, "Although it is quite curious. Curious indeed."  
  
    "Sorry," Harry said, taking his wand and getting his money out, "But what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander's eyes traveled up Harry's forehead to rest on his scar before he spoke.  
  
    "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, every one. Now the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand gave one other, just one other. It seems curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, why when it's brother gave you that scar." Harry stared at Mr. Ollivander. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander seemed to remember Draco was still standing there, and hurried off to get a new wand to try.  
  
    "I think we might want to try this one Mr. Malfoy. It isn't every day we have one like this. Redwood, 13 1/2 inches, containing one unicorn tail hair. Try it." Draco waved the wand, and a shower of sparks, green and silver this time, erupted from his too. Harry clapped, and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Good show, Mr. Malfoy." Both boys paid for their wands, and left the shop.  
  
***  
  
    Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day wandering around Diagon Ally. They left Ollivander's and went to get robes. They ate lunch in Florien Fortecuse's, then went to get the rest of their supplies. Finally both boys had gotten all the shopping done, and Harry turned to Draco.  
  
    "Okay, I have to get you a birthday present, so if you will excuse me," Harry started, but he was cut off.  
  
    "Of course. I have to get yours too," Draco said. Both boys went off in different  
  
directions.  
  
***  
  
    The three Malfoys and Harry met back at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner a half hour later. Both Harry and Draco were laden down with huge shopping bags. Harry also had two large, cylindrical things behind him, covered with cloth. Meanwhile, there were two long, thing packages behind Draco. Small talk about the day filled the evening, until Tom brought out two large birthday cakes; yellow for Draco and chocolate for Harry, to celebrate their birthdays. After both had received a large slice of cake, Harry and Draco reached behind them for one of the packages behind them. The exchanged with identical smiles, and immediately got into a 'you open yours first' argument.  
  
    "You first," Harry said, eager to see Draco's reaction to his gift.  
  
    "No, you first," Draco responded, just as eager as Harry. The two of them looked at each other, and did rocks paper scissors to settle it.  
  
    "Ha!" Draco said, "Paper beats rock! I win!" Harry looked at him, then tore the paper back on his gift.  
  
    "Wow, thanks Draco," Harry said, holding up a brand new Nimbus 2000 broomstick.  
  
    "Father told me that they were going to let first years play for the house teams this year," Draco said.  
  
    "Really," Harry said, looking at Lucius, who nodded. "YES!! I bet we both make the team Draco."  
  
    "Depends if we're in the same house or not. Okay, my turn," Draco said, and tore back the cloth covering his gift. Under it was a great, brown eagle owl.  
  
    "Cool," Draco said, in awe, looking at the owl. Eagle owls had always been his favorite, "I'm naming him Aquila."  
  
    "How original," Harry said. He spoke Latin as well as Draco did, and knew for a fact that Aquila meant Eagle. "But I guess I'm to blame for the same thing, I got a snowy owl and named him Argentum."  
  
    "But that is original," Draco said, finally starting on his cake, "It's not like every snowy owl is named silver, or something similar." Harry grinned at his adopted brother, then started his cake too.  
  
***  
  
    Two weeks had passed now, and it was time for Draco and Harry to go off to Hogwarts. Both loaded trunks, which had previously been camp trunks, for school. On September 1st, they loaded their trunks, along with Aquila and Argentum and their supply of pranks into the limo that would take them to Kings Cross.  
  
    Harry and Draco entered platform 9 and 3/4, closely followed by Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa bent down and kissed each boy, and Lucius gave them a last word before they left.  
  
    "Now listen to me. I want you two to have a good year, and I expect good grades from both of you. And if I get one owl from the school that says you - you - blew up a toilet or something-"  
  
    "We've never blown up a toilet," Draco said.  
  
    "Great idea, thanks Father," Harry finished.  
  
    "I'm being serious you two. No funny stuff," Lucius said, becoming annoyed. Just then, a whistle blew on the train, and Draco and Harry took off for it.  
  
    "And stay away from the Weasleys, they're nothing but trouble," Lucius called after them.  
  
    "Yes sir," Harry and Draco screamed over their shoulders, not really hearing or caring what Lucius had said. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Harry and Draco loaded their luggage and sat down opposite one another. No sooner had they settled and the train started to move, a red headed boy opened the door.  
  
    "Can I sit here," he asked, pointing to the empty seat next to Draco. "Everywhere else is full." Draco and Harry looked at him. Harry opened his mouth to invite him in, but Draco cut him off, speaking swiftly in Latin to block out the other boy  
  
    "Nos debere haudquaquam sinere se sedere hic." ~We should not let him sit here~  
  
    "Cur non?" ~Why not~ Harry asked. Draco looked at the boy again, his eyes lingering on his red hair and robes that showed several inches of ankle because they were too short and not noting the confused expression on his face.  
  
    "Illi videri referre Weasley," ~He looks like a Weasley~ Draco whispered  
  
    "Quid pravus cum qui?" ~What's wrong with that?~ Harry said, getting annoyed. Draco was about to respond, but Harry turned to the boy still standing in the doorway of the compartment, now thoroughly confused, "You can sit here."  
  
    "Thanks," he said, although he now chose the seat next to Harry rather than Draco. "What were you guys just saying?"  
  
    "Nothing," Harry said quickly, "So what's your name anyway."  
  
    "Ron," the redhead replied. "And you are...?"  
  
    "Harry. And that's Draco," Harry said, gesturing to Draco, who was still eyeing Ron suspiciously. Ron was still looking at Harry however. His eyes suddenly locked on Harry's forehead and widened.  
  
    "Are you-"  
  
    "Here we go again," Harry said, more to himself than anyone else, "Yes I'm Harry Potter. Yes I have a scar. Yes it's shaped like lightning. No I don't want you staring at it. And no I can't remember Voldemort or my parents at all, I was too young." Ron continued to stare. Then he grinned.  
  
    "Here's one I bet you don't get all the time. Are the rumors true? Do you really live with the Malfoys?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco on the other hand was fast losing his temper.  
  
    "What's wrong with my family!" Draco screamed at Ron.  
  
    "Ego facere scire, quid pravus cum quo Weasleys?" ~I don't know, what's wrong with the Weasleys?~ Harry said, taunting him. Draco shot him a cold look, which Harry returned with a smirk. Draco settled back into his seat again, and gave Ron a very cold look before turning his head to stare out the window.  
  
    "Yes, I live with the Malfoys, and I consider myself one of them," Harry said to Ron, trying to defend his family and at the same time not upset Ron. Ron was suddenly looking very uncomfortable, and he shut up immediately. Draco turned his head back and started to whisper to Harry in Latin again. Harry was for the first time glad Lucius had forced him and Draco to take so many lessons in Latin, he and Draco could now carry on a full conversation and Ron would have no idea if Harry or Draco said something about him, which judging by the things Draco was  
  
saying was a very good thing indeed. They were cut short however, when the lunch tray was pushed in by a smiling, dimpled witch.  
  
    "Anything off the cart dears?" she asked. Harry and Draco immediately reached for their money bags. Ron however pulled out a package of squished sandwiches. Harry and Draco looked at them, and even Draco felt sorry for him.  
  
    "We'll take the lot," Harry and Draco said in unison.  
  
***  
  
    The train was slowing down. Harry, Draco and Ron shoved the last of the sweets from lunch into their pockets. After the first little incident, Draco and Ron had gotten along fairly well. They took a boat together to get to the castle, and walked into the great hall, lead by a giant of a man called Hagrid. Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the great hall. They listened to the sorting hat sing it's song about the four houses, and then the sorting started. The three of them listened together until,  
  
    "Malfoy, Draco." The hat barley touched his head when it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
    "I've heard bad things about Slytherin," Ron said to Harry.  
  
    "I haven't. That's the house I'd like to be in, but everyone expects me to go to Gryffindor, like my real Mother and Father," Harry responded. They stood in silence, waiting. (Ron was uncomfortable again, thinking he may have upset Harry) Then, finally,  
  
    "Potter, Harry." Whispers broke out all over the hall. The last thing Harry saw was every face in the hall staring at him, before the hat covered his eyes.  
  
    "Hmm, plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh goodness yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Well, it wouldn't be Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw either. Gryffindor or Slytherin. You have qualities of both, I couldn't choose either way. So it's up to you. Follow your parents and go to Gryffindor, or follow your adopted family, and go to Slytherin. It's your choice."  
  
What do you think? Gryffindor or Slytherin? Remember, even if you chose Gryffindor, it's not a repeat of book one, because Harry and Ron are friends with Draco.  
  
If you choose Gryffindor, go to chapter 5  
  
If you choose Slytherin, go to chapter 6 


End file.
